rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
John Marston
John Marston is a character in the Red Dead series who appears as the main protagonist of Red Dead Redemption, ''a main character later turned secondary protagonist of Red Dead Redemption 2, and the main protagonist of the original game's forth DLC, ''Undead Nightmare. John is a former outlaw who was part of Dutch van der Linde's gang until it's disbandment. Later on while living on a ranch in Beecher's Hope, his family was kidnapped by government agents, who told him to bring his former brothers-in-arms to justice. John Marston was voiced by Rob Wiethoff. Background Early life John Marston was born in 1873. His father was a Scottish immigrant who was born in a boat to America, and his mother was a prostitute who died during childbirth. According to John, his father was possibly her pimp. John's father died in 1881, when John was only 8 years old. John was then raised in an orphanage until age 17, when he ran away alongside his future wife, Abigail. At some point, John joined up with Dutch van der Linde's gang and Abigail became a prostitute for the gang. Dutch tought John how to use weapons, read, and the "rules of west". Life as an outlaw John became part of the gang and helped them steal from those who "had too much." He became partners with Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella. After a while, Abigail fell in love with John and discovered she's pregnant with John's child. The two got marry sometime later. Sometime in 1899, John was wounded in a bank robbery and the gang left him to die. He survived and thanks to the help and sacrifice of Arthur Morgan, he left the gang to pursue a better life for his family in Beecher's Hope. They bought the land, where John, an old family friend, Uncle, and a friend, Charles, build the ranch and hired Uncle to help them with their ranch. He had an unnamed daughter and a son, Jack. Somewhere close to 1908, his daughter died of an unknown illness. Events of Red Dead Redemption Government agent Edgar Ross kidnaps John's family and makes him hunt down Dutch van der Linde, Bill Williamson and Javier Escuella, the members of the gang he used to ride in, or else great harm will come upon his family. He agrees and gets on a train at Blackwater and heads to New Austin, to search for his old gang members that he used to ride with and save his family. New Austin John arrives at Armadillo to find Bill Williamson. He goes to Fort Mercer to get to Bill. He finds Bill and tries to talk Bill into giving up peacefully. John is shot and left to die. Bonnie MacFarlane and Amos ride by that night and find John by the gates of Fort Mercer. They pick him up and take him to their house and nurse him back to health. He wakes up at their house and decides to try a different approach to get Bill. He helps Bonnie with her ranch for a while and starts to explain to her why he's here and who he's searching for. Bill finds out that John is still alive and sends people to attack Bonnie's ranch. They burn down the barn and John gets all the animals out in time before they burn, too. He later goes back to Armadillo to meet Marshal Leigh Johnson. John helps Marshal Johnson take down a few bandits. They later plan a way to take down Fort Mercer. John finds Nigel West Dickens dying in the desert. An old, snake oil salesman, who claims that his phony oil can heal all wounds and make your aim better when shooting. John takes West Dickens to the doctor in Armadillo to be treated. West Dickens agrees to help John take down Fort Mercer, but wants him to do a few things for him first. He later tells John to find two people that will help him, Irish and Seth Briars. Bill's men attack Bonnie and hold her for ransom to get a man released from jail. John, Marshal Johnson and Bonnie's father Drew MacFarlane are told to bring him to Tumbleweed or else Bonnie will be killed. They do everything they are told but Bill's men try to kill them anyway and hang Bonnie. John shoots the noose rope and Bonnie falls to the ground before she chokes to death. John meets Irish and Seth Briars. Irish is a drunk and Seth Briars is a grave robber. They agree to help him but Seth wants a few things done for him first. Seth wants help to find a treasure map he lost. Irish helps John find a gatling gun for their attack on Fort Mercer. They all attack Fort Mercer using the old "Trojan Horse" strategy. West Dickens comes into the fort trying to sell them his snake oil, but John comes out and kills them with the gatling gun hidden inside West Dickens's wagon. They find out that Bill isn't there and that he left for Mexico to hide with Javier Escuella. Irish agrees to help John cross the border. Mexico Once Irish helps John over the border, he meets Colonel Allende and his right-hand man Captain De Santa. John finds out that Mexico is in a civil war and the people are trying to overthrow their government. John agrees to work for Allende and De Santa if they give him info on where to find Williamson and Escuella. John also meets Landon Ricketts, a former gunslinger John knew about when he was a child. Landon Ricketts teaches John some new tips and tricks on how to shoot. John also helps Landon Ricketts raid the Mexican Army. Later, Landon Ricketts has John rescue a rebel named Luisa Fortuna. He begins working for her as well. She later asks John to rescue the leader of the rebels and her lover, Abraham Reyes, who is being executed by the government at El Presidio. He rescues him and begins working for him. He tries to get as much information as he can from them. Allende finds out about John playing both sides and tries to have him killed. Reyes and his rebels rescue John from being killed by Allende's men. John only works for the rebels the rest of the time that he is in mexico. They later find and kill Captain de Santa. John joins in as the rebels launch a full attack on Allende's villa. During this attack, Luisa is shot and killed by Allende's men. Allende and Bill Williamson escape in a stagecoach, but are quickly gunned down by John Marston and Abraham Reyes. Reyes also helps John find Javier Escuella. Then John heads up to West Elizabeth to meet with Edgar Ross. West Elizabeth Beecher's Hope Personality John shows to have sometimes a temper, especially when his family is threatened. A good example was when Nigel West Dickens keeps trying to get out of helping John, John will sometimes threaten him by saying, "Do you want me to put a bullet in your head?" John is very caring about his family and will do anything to protect them. A good example for that was when his son, Jack went after a bear, John came searching for his son and saved him from being mauled by the bear. (funky) Gallery ''Red Dead Redemption'' JohnMarston-RedDeadRedemption-Artwork.png|Artwork of John Marston. JohnMarston-RedDeadRedemption-Artwork.jpg|Artwork of John Marston, holding a wanted poster of himself. ''Undead Nightmare'' ZombieMarston-UndeadNightmare.jpg|Artwork of "Undead" Marston. Category:Deceased